Fate of a Wary Heart
by MorihitoKun
Summary: Axel always tried to live in the dark. He thought that he was alone. He never would have dreamed that Roxas felt the same. Until it was too late.
1. The Beginning

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), so if you dun like, dun read (but, if you didn't like yaoi, why you clicked on this is information I would love to ascertain...)! Language, sex(maybe), and character death/suicide(in later chapters) are also apparent, so, yea...

Other than that, enjoy!

--**To Begin Anew—**

Axel watched as the only star visible in the sky was covered up by a dark cloud. _Rain ,_he instinctively thought. _More damn rain. Cold, no less. Friggin' heater in this damn castle just _had _to blow a fuse. Heh, nobody here cares anyway. None of em' can feel. Goddamn idiots._

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of footsteps and a knock on his bedroom door. A calm, quiet voice said, "Um, Axel? Can I come in?"

"Yea, just give me sec, Xion."

He picked up the articles of clothing that were strewn across the floor, walked to the door, and allowed Xion to "make herself at home", as he always said. She sat down on the edge of his bed, a frighteningly serious look on her face.

"Somethin's up, right?" Axel asked, noticing this odd look that Xion had. She simply nodded.

"I think you should tell him," she said quickly, never taking her eyes off the ground.

"Tell him what? Tell _who _what"

"Roxas."

Okay... But what am I supposed to tell him?"

"How you feel. You need to tell him."

"Why should I? I mean, he likes Namine, doesn't he?"

Xion let out a deep sigh of frustration. She looked up at Axel.

"Even if he does, you still need to tell him. I was talking to him the other day, and from what I could tell, he shows every possible sign of depression."

"Oh, really? And how can you be so sure?"

"Because, Axel. I just have a feeling. I mean, he's just not himself. You really need to talk to him. Now."

Axel rolled his eyes as he stood up. He placed his hands on his waist, thought for a moment, then proceeded to kick Xion out of his room. She glared at him, furious with him.

"Alright. I'll talk to him later."

"It's almost seven."

"Then I'll go right now. If you would please-"

Xion screamed in disbelief at the fact that Axel had absolutely no problem whatsoever with shoving her to the side as he made his out into the hallway.

He knocked on the door to Roxas's room, breathing deeply. _Xion, I swear. If Roxas hates me after this, I'm blaming you. _

Roxas opened the door. His eyes had the faintest dark circles under them, and his hair didn't seem as vibrant (if that's the word Axel wanted to use).

"Hey, Axel. Come in."

Roxas walked back into his room, Axel following. The two sat on the boy's bed, not saying a word.

"Axel, why are you here?"

"Cuz I wanted to. Anyway, I need to talk to you about somethin'."

"Ah. And that would be...?"

"Uhh, umm..."

Axel couldn't bring himself to say it. He just couldn't.

"Axel, there's something I wanna tell you, too. So, if you're not gonna say something..."

"Yea. You tell me what's on your mind."

"Axel... I've thought a lot about this, for a long time, and, I, umm..."

"..."

"...I...I think I'm in love with you, Axel."

At that moment, Axel felt his imaginary heart stop.


	2. The Beginning of the Interlude

**The Beginning of the Interlude**

_At that moment, Axel felt his imaginary heart stop._

"R-Roxas..." Axel began to say before the boy in front of him began to sob. Axel gasped and wrapped his arms around Roxas. The boy looked up at him.

"Axel, what are you- mmh!" Roxas' eyes widened at the feeling of Axel's lips pressed against his own. Axel's grip on the boy's shoulders tightened as he deepened their kiss. He pulled away slowly, staring at Roxas' blushing face.

"Axel, you..."

"Yes, Roxas."

Roxas looked down at the ground. He was still blushing deeply. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He looked up at Axel again, a small, warm tear falling from his eye. Axel cupped his face and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Roxas, umm... I need to go..."

"Go wh-where, Axel?"

"Somewhere. I...I think Demyx needs me to join him on a mission. So, bye."

Swiftly, Axel stood up, opened the door, and practically ran down the hall to his room. He closed the door loudly behind himself. He leaned against the door as he slumped down. He had a hand on his mouth as if he was trying to suffocate himself. And, oddly enough, that was something he thought of doing in the trip back to his room.

_God, did I really just..._ he thought to himself. _Did I really just make out with Roxas? The Roxas. The Roxas that _should _be in love with Namine. The Roxas that _shouldn't _be sitting in his room at this very moment wondering _exactly _why I just up and left. The Roxas that most likely _is, _sadly enough, sitting in his room wondering why I just up and left. God, I'm a fool for doing that. I _really _need to be shot in the face right now..._

Axel just sat on the edge of his bed, contemplating on how he would ever be able to face Roxas again.


	3. The Interlude, The Middle

**The Interlude, the Middle, or Whatever**

_Axel just sat on the edge of his bed, contemplating on how he would ever be able to face Roxas again._

_Huh_... _Maybe, no... I could... no, that's a bad Idea... When did I get tired? Oh, maybe if I just... _And before long, and without Axel's realization, he had fallen asleep. A familiar voice could be heard amongst that darkness.

_Axel..._

_Axel..._

_Axel, please..._

"Guagh!" Axel shot up, startling himself and the person in front of him. Axel looked at their face, and upon realizing it was just Xion, Axel relaxed.

"Geez, you scared me," he said to the girl, pouting slightly.

"Yea, well you almost gave me a stroke," the young girl replied. "So, Axel... Did you tell him?"

Axel hesitated for a moment, biting his lip in a nervous fashion. Xion's somewhat kind face turned flustered, then angered.

"God, Axel! You never learn! What has to be done _must_ _be done_! Alright?!

Axel looked down at the ground, not wanting the conversation to go on any longer. As if reading his mind, Xion stood up and made her way to the door, looking back only once, her face showing disappointment and sympathy. She closed the door quietly behind her, leaving Axel to his thoughts.

The man sighed. Axel flopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts now racing.

_Alright, gotta make a plan... I... Go to his room... Midnight! Yea, midnight... Then, I... Tell him exactly how I feel! Yea, that works... Then... Then... Oh, whatever happens, happens. And so be it._

Axel waited in his room for the small clock on his nightstand to strike midnight. It was the longest wait he'd ever experienced. The most painful, as well.

As the clock struck twelve, Axel breathed deeply.

_I've gotta do this. _Have _to do this. _

An odd, painful sensation flowed through his veins. He felt that imaginary heart skip a beat or two again.


	4. The Interlude's Impending Demise

**The Interlude, the Middle, or Whatever**

_An odd, painful sensation flowed through his veins. He felt that imaginary heart skip a beat or two again_.

Axel stood up and walked out of the room. He felt like he was moving in slow motion. He bit his bottom lip to stop his lips from quivering. He could almost feel tears well up in his eyes, but he tried to believe they were imaginary. Before he could register what was going on, he was standing in front of Roxas's bedroom. He knocked on the door twice.

Nothing. He knocked again, a little louder this time.

Still, no answer from inside the room.

_Huh, _He thought. _What's he doing in there? Probably listening to his music again. Damn, Larxene. Why'd ya give him headphones for Christmas? Guess I can just go in, I suppose._ He took hold of the doorknob and turned it slightly. It was unlocked. He turned it all the way and walked in slowly. He peered in with only one foot through the opening.

His suspicions were correct.

But in that instant, he prayed to God that the boy he saw wasn't Roxas.


	5. Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of what could be the End**

_But in that instant, he prayed to God that the boy he saw wasn't Roxas. _

Axel stared in shock at the event before him. Oh, how he wanted to avert his gaze, to turn around, close the door and walk back in to a happy scene. However, nothing, no thought or action, could tear Axel's gaze away.

Roxas. Fading away. Pouring out the darkness that filled him from deep gashes in his flesh.

Axel walked- no, ran- forward and attempted to gather the frail and dying form in his arms. He stared down at the face of Roxas, into saddened and morose eyes. Axel couldn't even whisper his name. All he could do was stare.

_No. God, no.... Roxas, I... I-_

"I love you, Axel..."

Roxas's voice was barely above a whisper and extremely hoarse. Axel felt tears well up in his eyes at those soft words. He placed a hand on the boy's face and ghosted his fingers over his lips. Roxas, on the other hand, tried to wrap his arms around Axel's waist. He was too weak, however, and his arms just didn't move for him. He tried to whisper Axel's name again but was hushed by one of Axel's fingers pressed gently to his lips.

"I... I love you, too, Roxas," Axel finally managed to say, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Why d-did you..." Roxas began to say.

"Why did I leave?" Axel cut him off. "I did that because... I, uh.... I was scared, Roxas."

Roxas's eyes widened a small fraction at the last part. "Scared, Axel...?"

"Scared. Of what I said, what I did, what I should've said, what I should've did.... Scared of all of it."

Axel placed a hand on the back of Roxas's neck and lifted his head up so that they were almost face-to-face. He pressed their foreheads together and said, "And now I regret that fear."

Axel pressed his lips to Roxas's and closed his eyes. Roxas did the same. However, there was one large difference between Axel and Roxas in that instant:

Roxas would never open his sky blue eyes again.


End file.
